Shugo Chara Love Love!
by chicaotaku102
Summary: Capitulo unico que narra los sentimientos de Hinamori Amu por Tsukiyomi Ikuto!


**Hola mundo! Soy Ana y he vuelto con otro fanfic pero esta vez de Shugo Chara! Realmente ame este anime… e incluso me lei el manga completo, pero me quede insatisfecha con el final y me entristeció el hecho de que Ikuto y Amu no se quedaran juntos ): … fue entonces que se me ocurrió este fanfic. Bueno en este solamente voy a narrar como es que Amu se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, yo hubiera hecho una serie completa pero lamentablemente mi principal prioridad es terminar los otros 2 fanfics que he ahora estoy escribiendo pero prometo que en cuanto los termine escribire sobre este anime! bueno espero que les guste!**

3 malditos años y te sigo esperando…

Habian pasado casi 3 años después de la lucha contra Easter… 3 años desde que ella se habia graduado de la academia Seiyo y 3 malditos años desde que no lo habia vuelto a ver.

Esos 3 años atrás tan solo era una niña de 10 años de edad que tras humillarse en publico salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo y que por accidente cayo a un agujero, y para el colmo sobre otra persona… el, un joven de 15 años, de alborotados cabellos azules y un par de hermosos y seductores zafiros como ojos.

Pero no basto mucho tiempo como para que ella se diera cuenta de que el, el joven que siempre acudia a su rescate, quien siempre la apoyaba, la hacia enfadar cuando le diera en gana, y aquel que provocaba desbocados latidos en su corazon… "el" era su enemigo.

Luchas, terribles enfrentamientos entre ambos, condenados a estar en diferentes bandos, y también condenados a odiarse cuando lo que sentían era todo lo contrario.

Fue doloroso para ella verlo tan frio e indiferente, no conciente de sus actos, donde sus pensamientos se veian obligados a reprimirse en lo mas profundo de sur ser.

Ella anhelaba salvarlo, salvarlo de todo ese sufrimiento.

El enfrentamiento definitivo finalmente fue a tocar a sus puertas.

Aun recordaba esa calida sensación en su interior al tenerlo entre sus brazos. La calidez de tener sus cuerpos apegados era reconfortante para ambos, y sin saber muy bien la razón sus corazones latian al compas a paso acelerado.

Cuando la guerra llego a su fin, no tardo mucho en reecontrarselo.

Esa extraña sensación que inundaba por completo su corazon, jamás logro entender su significado, pero ella sabia muy bien que este sentimiento cobraba vida cada vez que sus ojos ambares se topaban con esos zafiros seductores. Nunca logro entenderlo, ni siquiera después de su partida.

Asi es, el habia emprendido un largo viaje en busca de su padre. Ella lo sabia, el se lo habia dicho personalmente, frente a frente.

Aceptaba su partida, si.

Se sentía feliz porque el se reencontraria con su padre, si.

Aceptaba el hecho de que por un largo tiempo no lo volveria a ver, si.

¿Todo estaba bien? No.

Nada estaba bien.

Ikuto se habia ido, dejándola totalmente confundida. En su interior cuerpo y mente se encontraban en guerra. Ese latir acelerado de su corazon le era inexplicable. Cada vez que pensaba en el sentía una extraña sensación surgiendo de su interior, que crecia mas y mas, desvordandose en terrible tormenta en su interior que a medida que pasaba el tiempo crecia mas y mas.

Al poco tiempo fue cuando lo supo. Amu se habia enamorado profundamente de Ikuto. Ahora ella lo sabia.

Fue asi como se vio obligada a rechazar a Tadase, quien acepto con una sonrisa en los labios los verdaderos sentimientos de su amada, cosa que la hacia sentir haber perdido un gran peso de encima pero a la vez le preocupaba el hecho de haber roto el corazon de su amigo. Sin embargo, Tadase pareció aceptarlo y con el tiempo ya lo habia superado.

Mientras trancurrieron los años, Amu anhelada con intensidad que pronto llegara el dia en que ella e Ikuto volvieran reecontrarse, y tal vez ella confesaría sus sentimientos.

A la vez que deseaba hacerle saber esos sentimientos que siempre guardo para si, temia a ser rechazada y que el fuerte lazo que los unia terminara despedazándose, ese era su mayor temor.

De cualquier manera si el le correspondiera, su amor seria obstaculizado gracias a la gran diferencia de edades, cosa que no seria aceptable ante los ojos de la sociedad, sobre todo sus padres, quienes jamás aceptarían que ella amara a un hombre mayor. Sus padres quedarían inconformes, la sociedad quedaría inconforme. Siempre se dedicarían a juzgar las preferencias de las demás personas, aunque estos fueran desconocidos.

La edad, sexo, raza, religión, etc… ¡¿Qué mas daba?! A no ser que le importara lo que dijeran sus padres ella habría mandado al diablo a todo el mundo que se atreviera a pensar mal en ese amor que pareciese imposible.

A Amu no le daba importancia a la diferencia de edades, pero ella no sabia lo que pensaría Ikuto cuando se enterara de los sentimientos que la inundaban en cuerpo y alma.

La ultima vez que se vieron, ella prácticamente era una niña y el jamás amaría a una persona tan infantil. Pasaron los años e Ikuto no estaría enterado de que la flor finalmente habia florecido.

Ahora Hinamori Amu era una mujer, bueno mas bien una adolescente de tan solo 15 años de edad. Aunque la joven hubiese cambiado en su interior aun permanecía esa pequeña de 13 años. Practicamente aunque hubiese madurado en cuerpo, su actitud seguía siendo el de una niña. Si ella lo quisiera negar, la prueba existente de su inmadurez se respaldaría ante el hecho de que aun era portadora de guardianes chara.

Ya no era una niña, ella se lo probaría. ¿Pero si a Ikuto no le diera importancia la edad?

Si el la aceptaba, como antes se mencionaba su relación no se veria con buenos ojos que digamos…

Y si el se decidiera a rechazarla pero que quisiera seguir siendo su amigo, ella lo aceptaría, o bueno, mejor dicho lo intentaría, ya que Amu sabia que un no por respuesta la despedazaría por dentro.

Pero no era tiempo para pensar en ello, primero lo primero, ella esperaría paciente a su regreso.

Asi pasaron los días esperandolo, luego los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas en meses, y los meses en años… 3 malditos años y ella seguiría esperando.

 **Bueno aquí termina el fanfic… espero que les haya gustado bla bla blablá hasta la próxima!**


End file.
